The Day Naruto Forgot Ramen
by Immiviolettt
Summary: Hinata was bringing her homemade zenzai,and wondered if naruto would like it,naruto meanwhile,was pissed off,because of sakura's ignorance.contains NARUHINA,:)


Disclaimer:i do Not own naruto,Masashi Kishimoto owns this,

The Day Naruto Forgot All About Ramen

Naruto was inside the medic's office, and vying desperately for attention from a certain pink haired kunoichi,

But she was busy chatting with sasuke who seemed to be listening,

"sasukeKun,do you think that kakashi's sensei's plan is going to work?besides sai called in sick,and we badly needs him for our next mission,"

even though they were discussing their next mission,he wished that she would discuss them with him NOT teme!

he put his hands on the back of his head, since teme came back to konoha,sakurachan has always been on his tails,one of these

days,he wished that teme's chicken headed hair style be of some use,like let him be the ultra cool ninja instead of HIM!not like that's ever

gonna happen,since his hair style was part of his popularity.

Meanwhile,our pretty and shy blue haired kunoichi was making her way to meet her childhood crush,Naruto,she was carrying a cup with a flask filled with her

'homemade zenzai,(sweetbean soup),which is her favourite food,

she wondered idly if he would like it,

on the way,she met kiba ,akamaru and shino,akamaru woofed when it spotted her,

"oi,Hinata,what have you got there?"

at once she blushed,red,"uh...i..ii"she stammered,"zenzai"

"are you bringing it to someone?"

"she must be,why?because she won't be carrying them outside headed to the opposite direction otherwise,"shino checked his rims.

kiba sweat dropped,"would you try to stop observing everything sheeesh!"then he turned to hinata,"so you are bringing them to naruto right?"

she blushed at the question,and held tightly on the purple flask,"i wonder if narutokun will like it,"

"who knows,all we know is,his head is around ramen twenty four seven"

"well,bye shinokun,kibakun!"

"yes,and hinata!if naruto doesn't eat it bring some for us!"

hinata smiled,"sure"on the inside she felt like her heart was beating second by second!

she passed the hokage's,and walked towards the konoha park's direction,she was going to wards his apartment,

but she stopped,as she saw the blonde spiky haired ninja sitting on the bench,lost in empty space,

"na..narutokun"she called him,

he looked at his back,hinata?

she stood,as if having second thoughts,no,i must,gather all my guts,she told herself,i can't be careless now,

he grinned,"what's that ?"

she gulped,HARD!"um..its zenzai,i bbrought it for you,narutokun,"she came towards him,and shook her hands as she gave it to him,

he looked at the purple flask,"zenzai?"he widened his eyes,"wow,thank you,hinata,,"he smiled gratefully,she blushed at once,

she was standing infront of him,looking at him,which made him a bit embarrassed,

"come sit here,"he gestured her to sit next to him,

she was now red as a chilli,"ah..oofccourse!"stop stammering!she screamed inside her head,

he put the soup in the cup,and gave it to her,she was confused,"bbut narutokun,this is for you."

he smiled,"i know,i will drink from the flask,"

she then remembered that she forgot the sticks,to dump on the beans,"she mentioned this to him,

he shrugged it off,"its okay,i can eat in this way too,"

she smiled,as she drank from her cup,

when he took the first gulp,and munched on the beans,he felt like paradise was in his mouth,he immediately looked at hinata,and gripped on her arm,hinata

looked shocked,"what's wrong narutokun?"

After swallowing the food,he took hinata's shoulders,"who cooked this soup?"

"uhh i ddid"hinata replied,wondering if he found the taste horrible,

"this is the best food i have ever tasted!hinata,you must make this for me tomorrow,no,tonight!"he exclaimed,and embraced her in a tight hug,she was

meanwhile,in a rollercoaster ride until it was over,

so,how did you like it?good?bad?well,first of all,i must say,i don't know much about japanese foods,so,if you found some mistake on my references there,feel

free to tell me about it,and i loved this title,and i thought,why not!i must write this now!and i did,please tell me,if i have to continue,or change anything?was it

too short?too long? any criticism is fully welcome.


End file.
